Cody Reed
"Let's show that cult we mean business!" Cody is a young boy who joined the Resistance after almost becoming a victim of Jacob's trials. Early Life Cody was born to George and Emily Reed (nee Black) in New Jersey. Cody was always an energetic and happy boy and always loved to play games with his parents. But things took a turn for the worse: George had lost his job when Cody was three years old and began drinking heavily. George had became irritable and harsh towards his son and wife, and he and Emily often argued. Sometimes it would escalate to violence and George would strike his beloved wife. Cody could only hide in his room and pray for them to stop. George never broke his habit and when Cody was five, Emily divorced him. George moved to California and has never spoken to Cody since. Things were relatively normal for a few years, until Cody's mother found a lump in her breast. She was diagnosed with breast cancer, only a few months after Cody turned nine. The doctors tried their best, but unfortunately, Cody's mother didn't make it. This loss has still affected Cody even after all those years ago. Cody was soon adopted by his grandfather, Jeremiah, and was taught to play guitar. This sparked new hope in Cody, and he soon honed his skills. Hope County Cody and his grandfather visited Hope County on vacation so Cody could experience the wilderness of Montana. But shortly after arriving, they were captured by Eden's Gate and delivered to the Whitetails. Jacob saw potential in Cody and was about to put him through the trials, but Cody managed to escape. After wandering the woods for a few hours, he was found by Eli and taken to the Wolf's Den. After learning more about the cult, Cody swore to help the Resistance take back the town and save his grandpa. Physical Appearance Cody is a boy of slender build and height, with short blond hair and blue eyes. He normally wears t-shirts and jeans with sneakers, but sometimes wears nicer clothes, depending on the situation and weather. Personality & Traits Cody is a friendly boy with a lot of energy and heart. He cares a lot about his family and friends and would do anything to protect them. However he often hides his emotions when he's upset as he doesn't want to be seen as a "wimp". He can sometimes be harsh as well if he is very angry, but is willing to apologize later if he sees that he hurt someone's feelings. Cody is always playing guitar and wants to start his own rock band called The Electric Vipers. He loves rock and roll and likes playing air guitar if he's alone. He also loves watching T.V and playing video games. Skills & Abilities Cody is very skilled at both electric and acoustic guitar, being taught by his grandfather at an early age. He's also skilled at mathematics and is surprisingly good at cooking, but isn't that good at baking. He's skilled at writing his own songs and setting up musical equipment, and can mix and master on Pro Tools fairly well. He's also skilled at some sports such as baseball and soccer. Relationships George Reed Cody used to have a good relationship with his father, until George became an alcoholic and would often yell at Cody in a drunken haze. Cody could never figure out why his dad changed so drastically when he was a toddler. But after learning more as he got older, he began to resent his father, especially for harming his mother and leaving. Emily Reed Cody had a very loving relationship with his mother and cherished her very much. He felt great sorrow and heartbreak when she passed, wishing that she were still around to be with him. Eli Palmer Cody met Eli after getting rescued from Jacob's compound in the Whitetails. He looks up to Eli and trusts him greatly, especially after promising Cody that he'd save his grandfather from the cult. Trivia * Cody is ambidextrous * His zodiac sign is Aries * He smells like sandalwood * His favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate * His favorite movie genre is superhero movies * He is a Gryffindor * He wants an iguana as a pet Category:Characters